jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 25
」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その① |romname = 'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebushin' no Ndūru Sono 1 |chapters = 183-186 |runtime = 24:00 |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |airdate = January 9, 2015 |previous = High Priestess (2) |next = 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (2) }} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その①|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebushin' no Ndūru Sono Ichi}} is the fifty-first episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the twenty-fifth episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. As the start of the Egypt Hen Arc, it covers Chapter 183 through the first few pages of Chapter 186 of the manga. Summary Upon arriving in Egypt, Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin, and Polnareff meet up with representatives of the Speedwagon Foundation who have brought the user of The Fool Stand on behalf of Joseph to aid them on their journey. They are told by Joseph that this particular stand user has an 'attitude problem' and it took much effort to get them here, and also that their stand is extremely powerful, to the point where it might not be possible for them to defeat it. However, they are unaware about who the actual stand user is and initially suspect one of the pilots, while remaining highly guarded and fearful about the user's strength and apparent bad attitude. After the stand user is revealed to be sleeping on the back seat of the helicopter, Polnareff wonders how this is possible considering only a blanket lies there. It is then that the pilots tell Polnareff that the user is under the blanket, to which he starts laughing, inquiring if it's a midget and slapping the seat. The stand user, a dog named Iggy, then wakes up and engages in battle with Polnareff - a fight won by Iggy, and ended by Iggy's love for coffee-flavored chewing gum, offered to him by Joseph. Following this, Joseph is then informed about the gathering of the nine outside DIO's mansion, and the condition of his daughter, becoming aware that she has two weeks to live at best. The pilots then depart, however the group later finds the helicopter, which has crashed. The first pilot is revealed to have drowned in the middle of the desert while the co-pilot gets his head torn off and pulled into a canteen by Geb, the stand of N'Doul, a blind man, and the group's next adversary. The next victim is Kakyoin who is put out of commission after getting slashed across the eyes by Geb. The group retreats into their vehicle and makes a getaway, while Iggy jumps out the window, preferring to have nothing to do with the Joestars' battle. At first N'Doul prepares himself to attack Iggy, however, after hearing the dog fall asleep, decides to leave him be, as it becomes apparent that the Joestars are not capable of controlling Iggy. The episode ends as Geb is attacking the Joestar group's car. Appearances Stands *Silver Chariot *The Fool *Geb *Star Platinum *Hermit Purple }} Manga/Anime Differences *The anime features a group photo scene explaining the origins of Jotaro's framed picture seen in Chapter 443 of Part 5. **The group photo in the anime has Kakyoin's hair pointing to the left while in the manga his hair is pointing to the right. Trivia Navigation